Is Reality better than fiction?
by Sarux
Summary: Un día en el que Castle se aburre y jamás espero encontrar ese tipo de lectura al entrar a navegar en la red... Sin embargo, su percepción de todo empezó a cambiar para mejor y aprovechó la situación con su detective favorita. One shot.


Una pequeña pausa de mis dos fics para escribir este one shot, por que ayer se me ocurría esta extraña idea y tenía tiempo y de paso... Un pequeño detalle para con una persona muy grande, Marcos.

Darle las gracias tambien a rubbert por tuti!

Y Decirle a cupcake que ahi estamos para lo que sea!

Y a todos los demás, gracias como siempre por leer y por comentar, el apoyo es increible.

Espero que esta mini histo tan extraña os guste, la idea es rara...Y además, no sé, en mi cabeza se veía diferente pero salió así y así la he dejado, la he retocado un poquillo pero no sé...Que sea lo que sea...

S.

* * *

Richard Castle había aprendido una verdad universal. Bueno, no en ese momento a sus cuarenta y tantos años… Esa era una verdad universal que se aprendía en la escuela: Por mucho que mires el reloj, las horas no iban a pasar más deprisa.

Esa verdad era similar a la que normalmente se aprendía en el instituto: Por mucho que mires el teléfono, no va a sonar por arte de magia.

Menos si la culpa es tuya.

Sin embargo; ahí estaba, con una página de Word en blanco y el cursor parpadeando casi desafiándole… Odiaba que le pasara eso. Estaba bloqueado. No estaba inspirado. Su cerebro estaba fundido. Caput. Muerto. Las musas se habían ido…

Bufó.

Si. Su musa no estaba con él…

O más bien él con ella y por eso estaba ahí, en su despacho, tirando bolas de papel a la papelera –o más bien al radio de distancia que la cercaba, esparramadas en el suelo- o mirando la pantalla del ordenador y echando un vistazo al reloj cada dos minutos. Por si el tiempo decidía pasar más rápido.

Pero no.

Las horas pasaban al mismo ritmo.

O tal vez más lentas cuando estaba ahí, sin saber que hacer o que escribir…

Miró alrededor de su despacho buscando algún 'gadget' con el que entretenerse… Subió sus pies a su escritorio, recostándose en su cómodo sillón de piel y recordó viejos tiempos. ¿Y si se diera una vuelta por el Old Haunt? Tal vez un whisky y el ambiente le ayudaban…

Suspiró.

Demasiado temprano para empezar a beber. Ya no era tan joven como para filtrar el alcohol con tanta rapidez y escribir sin repetir la palabra "Efectivamente" tres veces en el mismo párrafo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa y recordó el desastre que era su mesa en la universidad…Y como escribía en cualquier sitio y ahora, después de tantos best sellers era más quisquilloso. Encendió la televisión. Pasó todos los canales y volvió a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta que nada de eso le entretenía y decidió navegar por internet durante un rato para ponerse al día con su página web, los mensajes de admiradores, etc.

Movió el ratón abriendo diferentes páginas web y navegando, completamente perdido en lo que veían sus ojos hasta que no dio crédito a lo que estaba leyendo.

No podía dejar de leerlo, completamente pegado a la pantalla.

-¿Qué…?-frunció el ceño.

Castle se mordió el labio y siguió leyendo con la mano sobre el ratón y sin perder la vista de la pantalla. Tan absorto del mundo exterior, que dio un brinco cuando su móvil empezó a sonar y descolgó al mismo tiempo que por inercia cerraba el portátil de golpe, haciendo que al otro lado de la línea, Beckett alzara una ceja y separara el auricular de su propio móvil de la oreja.

-¿Porno?

-¿Qué?-su cara enrojeció. No lo que estaba leyendo… No tenía nada que ver con el porno…Bueno si…No. Pero si tenía que ver con ella… Con ellos más bien - No… No yo… Sólo leía… E intentaba escribir… -carraspeó-.

-Vamos Castle-rió la dective.-Que no pasa nada…-Kate sonrió e hizo una pausa- El juicio ha terminado y tenemos nuevo caso, te espero en la doce.

Rick puso cara de circunstancias y dejó el móvil en su mesa tras cortar la comunicación. Miró el reloj… Y aunque estaba realmente interesado en ese nuevo caso, abrió el portátil y siguió con la lectura…Que estaba de lo más entretenida.

* * *

Castle llegó apurado a la doce, pero antes de acercarse a Beckett a la que miró de lejos, se metió en la sala de descanso y se preparó un café.

Sonrió y le preparó uno a ella. A medida que iba avanzando su mente iba divagando sobre cómo demonios se habían enterado del ritual diario que compartía con ella. Suspiró. Luego recordó que aunque en menor cantidad, su vida estaba documentada en los periódicos sensacionalistas, en revistas del corazón, en blogs, en twitter… En su página web, en la de su club de fans… Y eso era algo que la detective Kate Beckett detestaba. La importancia que le daba la gente a la vida privada del escritor… Era algo que aunque no era a nivel realmente inquietante y que cada vez sucedía menos, también la implicaba a ella…Y ella no estaba dispuesta a exponer su vida así como así, aunque llevaba casi tres años aguantándole día tras día con todas sus consecuencias.

Castle se quedó mirando la nada… Y ahora también existían esas historietas sobre él… - Y sobre ella- que si Beckett se enteraba…

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Beckett detrás de él y derramó todo el café.

Espo y Ryan, al lado de la detective, le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Beckett apretó sus labios para no reír y se acercó para ayudarle con el café – Ese que probablemente era para ella- .

Los cuatro salieron de la sala de descanso comentando el caso a pesar de que el escritor estaba bastante callado y ausente.

Un rato después, cuando Beckett y Castle estaban solos en su escritorio ya que Espo y Ryan habían salido para reafirmar la versión de un nuevo testigo, Kate miró a su compañero con suspicacia mientras este miraba su móvil. Supuso que jugando al angry birds.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Beckett hizo una mueca.

-Algo te pasa.

-Que no. Lo prometo-dijo alzando la mano- En serio.

-Estas igual de nervioso…Estas como cuando salió en el periódico que tu y yo…-señaló a ambos y luego abrió la boca- Dime que no estás leyendo algo así en tu móvil… Otra noticia… Te mataré Castle.

-No. No-guardó su móvil nervioso. Aquello sin duda era peor. –Mira...-Señaló hacia el ascensor, de donde se bajaron Espo y Ryan con el sospechoso. –Lo tienen.

El escritor se levantó rápidamente y se movió con torpeza hasta llegar a donde estaban los detectives, quienes les miraron sorprendidos de nuevo.

Kate negó haciendo una mueca.

-Castle, no te vas a escapar…-dijo Kate antes de entrar con Javi en la sala de interrogación, mientras que Ryan entraba a la de observación con Castle.

* * *

Ryan miraba de reojo a Castle, sentado sobre la mesa frente al espejo que no reflejaba si no que daba hacia la sala de interrogación donde Beckett y Espo se estaban merendando al sospechoso, consiguiendo una confesión.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo interesante que estaba siendo el trabajo de su jefa y su 'bro' Castle miraba el móvil, tecleaba, leía y suspiraba nervioso.

-¿Nos vas a decir que ocurre?-preguntó el irlandés, finalmente, cuando un quejido escapó de la boca del escritor.

-Estoy en problemas.

Ryan le miró serio. Seguramente serían problemas de faldas por que, sin duda su amigo lo tenía todo: fama, dinero, éxito laboral… Éxito personal… Una hija encantadora, un bar, un Ferrari.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-La clase de problemas en los que Beckett me mata y terminan conmigo enterrado y ella contenta.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué qué he hecho? ¿YO? NA-DA.-dijo casi haciéndose el ofendido.

Ryan hizo un gesto.

-Han sido mis fans…

El rubio le miró sin comprender.

-Sé que eres un poco famoso…

-¿Sólo un poco?

-Un poco-confirmó Ryan con sus dedos- Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

-¡Han escrito sobre mi!

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

-Sobre mi y Beckett. Un fanfiction de esos… No uno de Nikki Heat…No, de esos he leído y serían de los personajes… Pero este-hizo una mueca, mientras se movía por la minúscula habitación-…De nosotros… Escriben de todos nosotros…De la gente que me rodea… ¡Y está lleno de tópicos que ni siquiera son ciertos!

Ryan le miró perplejo.

-Sí, estás en problemas… Pero no creo que Beckett…

Castle torció el cuello con evidencia.

-Beckett se enterará y me matará.

-¿De qué se enterará Beckett?-preguntó Espo, entrando allí dejando a Kate terminar el interrogatorio –por lo visto el sospechoso se sentía en confianza con la detective-.

-Han escrito un fanfic de Castle y Beckett-contestó Ryan como si nada- Como con los cantantes de One Direction o…-se calló al ver la cara de su compañero.

-Oh dios, ahora también lo sabe él…-se quejó Rick pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso- Esto es grave…

Espo les miró cruzados de brazos, aguantando las ganas de reírse de él y de Ryan, del que no quería saber cómo demonios sabía que existían fanfics de One direction.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Se enterará…

-No tiene por qué…

-Estamos hablando de Beckett…Lo descubrirá y me matará.

-Cuéntaselo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-miró a Espo con terror.

-¿Tan malo es?

-No, la verdad la narrativa está muy bien-dijo como si nada- Tal vez deba dejarle algún comentario para que siga así… Que te animen va muy bien a la hora de escribir cuando eres principiante y …-se calló viendo que estaba desviándose del tema- El contenido… -Suspiró- La gente tiene mucha imaginación…Y lo han expresado en mi página web...En mi club de fans….¿No podéis bloquearlo o eliminarlo o algo así?

-Sí, pero Beckett se enteraría por la gestión.

-Mierda.

Los tres volvieron al silencio inicial mientras en la sala contigua podían escuchar como Beckett estaba perdiendo la calma y aquello no era para nada favorecer para Castle.

-¿Qué ponen de nosotros?-preguntó Ryan con curiosidad, acercándose a los otros dos.

-¿Qué?

-En el fic… ¿Cómo nos describen? Tengo curiosidad.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué?-le contestó Ryan a Espo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se equivocan mucho a como sois-intervino Castle- De hecho ponen muchas 'discusiones' entre vosotros… Por quien manda en quien.

-Yo mando-dijeron ambos a la vez.

Rick sonrió, relajándose.

-¿Qué más?

-Siempre me pedís entradas para los Knicks… Será porque una vez os vieron viendo un partido en las localidades que siempre compro-se encogió de hombros- Pero ahora dan por hecho que siempre pedís eso…Y mi Ferrari.

-No es tan así…-contestó Ryan frunciendo el ceño.

Espo y Castle le echaron una mirada de evidencia. El irlandés se retractó y asintió.

-Ah…Y por lo visto… Les gustas con Lanie.

Espo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mira-Castle sacó su móvil y les enseñó un par de fanfics que podían leer en la pantalla en la que la mayoría Espo y Lanie estaban liados, eran novios o incluso padres.

-Esto es indignante… Lanie y yo…

-Lo sé.

-Indignante es que estéis ahí con el móvil leyendo ve tu a saber-dijo la voz de Beckett detrás de ellos, pillándoles infraganti y provocando que el móvil de Castle cayera al suelo ante el susto-¿Qué demonios hacéis?

Espo y Ryan no sabían dónde meterse. Castle se agachó a recoger el móvil, pero Kate fue más rápida y lo agarró para descubrir por fin que ocurría con Castle y su extraño comportamiento durante todo el día.

A medida que leía y pasaba páginas su rostro se transformaba… Castle intentó escabullirse pero Kate fue más rápida.

-Ni lo sueñes. Explícame esto…-dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y el escritor. Espo y Ryan miraron a Beckett detrás de Castle, pidiendo clemencia ya que ellos no tenían nada que ver y ambos salieron de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Tú has escrito esto?

Castle negó sin permitirse hablar, solo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-¿Y quién demonios lo ha hecho, Castle? Porque la verdad, se parece….Y dios somos nosotros y…

-Déjame que te lo explique…

-Antes de que te mate…-masculló.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Espo y Ryan, como dos cotillas, escuchaban la bronca que su compañera estaba echando al escritor.

* * *

Rick se limpió la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta después de terminar el último bocado de su hamburguesa. Se estiró y posteriormente agarró el botellín de su cerveza. Sonrió y lo chocó con la botellita de cerveza que Kate Beckett sostenía en sus manos mientras le miraba de forma conciliadora.

Había aceptado que no era su culpa, que aquello estaba fuera de su alcance y ahora todos estaban riéndose de la situación mientras se reunían en Remy's a comer y beber.

Ryan y Jenny hablaban entre ellos mientras Espo y Lanie apenas se miraban pero disfrutaban también de sus batidos y hamburguesas.

-¿Os lo podeis creer? Además...Hay cada cosa...-suspiró Castle intentando quitar hierro al asunto-

-Es extraño que escriban sobre una persona real y no un personaje ficticio…Es… es raro de verdad…

-Si, además… No es verdad que me pase el día diciendo 'Yo'

Todos miraron a Espo cuando dijo aquello.

-Tu si haces eso… ¿Pero desde cuando yo tengo el nombre de mi madre tatuado…?-dijo Kate-

Rick la miró nervioso. Sus fans se habían inventado que el tatuaje que Kate Beckett lucía y que por alguna extraña razón habían descubierto era ni más ni menos que el nombre de su madre escrito en la cadera… Pero por lo visto no era así y ahora sólo tenía ganas de quitarle la ropa y descubrir por él mismo que tatuaje llevaba.

-Ya…Son tópicos y cosas inventadas…

-Tópicos como que siempre estamos comiendo en Remy's.

-¿Y dónde estamos ahora?-dijo Espo tirándole un papel a su amigo y compañero.

-Sí.

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos.

-Y que sepáis todos, yo no estoy celoso de Castle por la atención de Beckett.-espetó Javi.

-Pero si estas colgadito por Lanie…

-Sí, claro, tan cierto como que… Como que Beckett y tú os liareis una noche de tormenta…Y tenéis…bueno tienes-dijo mirando a Castle- un cuerpazo.

Los dos implicados enrojecieron y Lanie golpeó con su codo el pecho del detective, sabiendo que la había liado hasta más no poder.

No era el hecho que le hubiera dicho a Castle que necesitaba ponerse en forma si no el hecho de recordarles a ambos esas escenas tórridas que los fans del escritor se habían inventado y que a esas alturas todos en esa mesa habían leído, por lo menos por encima.

-Voy a cerrar todas tus páginas web, Castle.

Todos se quedaron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos, probablemente todos pensando en esos escritos que reflejaban sus vidas y en cuanto se parecían a ellos por el simple hecho de que Castle era famoso y conocían mínimamente algo de su vida… Pero de eso a incluso imaginar al escritor y la detective con un hijo llamado Alexander o una hija llamada Johanna o… Que Alexis era engreída.

Rick alzó la vista y contempló a sus amigos unos segundos antes de que todos se levantaran decidiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para estar allí y prácticamente desaparecieran.

Todos y cada uno de ellos-incluida Beckett, aunque ella regresó a la doce- se despidieron en la acera frente a Remy's y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

Castle no podía dejar de pensar en ese fanfiction de su vida y en las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa para seguir leyendo, a pesar de que Beckett le había advertido que iba a hacer lo posible para eliminarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sintió como una leve llovizna comenzaba a caer sobre él y echó a caminar en dirección a su loft.

* * *

Rick apagó su Xbox cuando sintió como se estaba convirtiendo en una ficción de si mismo. Dejó el mando casi como si le quemara. Y pensó que debía dejar de contar según qué temas personales en su web o en diferentes entrevistas cuando presentaba sus libros…

Suspiró y miró hacia el exterior.

La tormenta que azotaba la ciudad no daba tregua y cada vez la lluvia era más intensa. Los rayos hacían reflejar la luz en el interior asi como los truenos hacían vibrar los cristales.

Se levantó yendo hacia la cocina para prepararse un café y seguir su lectura cuando unos leves toques en la puerta le advirtieron que tras ella, le esperaba una visita.

Inesperada.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verla.

-Dime que no has estado en los columpios que nos vieron después de mi firma de libros-susurró al verla completamente empapada frente a él.

Kate no dijo nada.

Por un segundo deseó que todo aquello…Que las diferentes historietas que había leído se hicieran realidad, que ella diera un paso al frente y lo besara sin más y que fueran a su habitación.

Beckett hizo una mueca y se quedó estática, tiritando.

-No hay ni un solo taxi en la ciudad… Y el metro está colapsado-masculló- Pasaba por aquí y pensé…

-Que podrías hacer realidad los fanfics.

-Idiota.-soltó e hizo el amago de largarse, sin embargo, una electricidad recorrió por su cuerpo cuando Castle la agarró de la mano impidiendo moverse.

La atrajo a él y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Quitarte la ropa.

-¿Cómo?

Castle sonrió ante la voz de ella cuando soltó confusa aquel "Como".

-Ve al baño y coge toallas y mi albornoz…Pondré tu ropa en la secadora antes de que pilles una neumonía.

-Ah…Ah sí…

Kate no dijo nada más y fue directamente a la habitación de él. Nunca había estado allí, ni siquiera cuando su piso saltó por los aires y se quedó a dormir en el loft del escritor. Ese loft en el que según los fans de su amigo, algún día acabaría mudándose…

Suspiró e inhaló el aroma masculino que desprendía la estancia. La fragancia de Castle. Aceleró su paso y se encerró en el baño privado de la habitación principal, la de él. Tan elegante como todo su hogar.

Se quitó la ropa tras fijarse en el espejo que su rímel se había corrido levemente y lo solucionó desmaquillándose como pudo.

Se quedó en ropa interior y se colocó el albornoz de él, saliendo de allí cargando su ropa.

Cuando salió de la habitación… Allí estaba. No era él, si no su portátil. Abierto por una de las páginas que les había mostrado en Remy's a todos, donde pudieron reírse un rato de las interpretaciones de ellos pero sobre todo de los tópicos de Ryan y Espo.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de él y cinco segundos después, estaba sentada frente a la pantalla leyendo sin poder evitarlo, sin percatarse que Castle la estaba observando desde la puerta.

-Te he preparado un café-dijo a propósito, en tono bien alto.

Kate cerró la pantalla de golpe, siendo descubierta. Justo tal y como él había hecho esa misma llamada cuando ella lo había llamado. Sin embargo con la diferencia de que él ahora estaba viendo su rostro enrojecido.

-Yo no…Yo…Sólo…

Rick sonrió cuando ella se alejó de su escritorio y pasó de largo hacia la cocina.

-Está bien-dijo viendo como ella buscaba la secadora- ¿Has venido a saber si lo que escriben se parece a la realidad, Beckett?

-¿Qué?-soltó con voz chillona- No. Tu sueñas.-le señaló con el dedo desafiándole.

-Sí, yo sueño con saber cómo es tu tatuaje.

-¡Castle!-jadeó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que casi se estaban desnudando el uno al otro con solo mirarse.

El ambiente se caldeó considerablemente, haciendo subir la temperatura del loft de golpe.

Ninguno decía nada, pero tampoco apartaban su mirada del cuerpo del otro.

-¿Dónde…dónde está ese café?

Rick alzó su mano enseñándole la taza y sonrió.

Kate se acercó con una postura altanera y le quitó la taza de la mano. Se sentó en el sofá, sin importarle que siguiera con el albornoz y Castle se sentó bastante alejado de ella.

-Tu familia…

-En los Hamptons.

-Ok, esto suena demasiado a uno de esos fics, Castle…

-No soy yo quien ha aparecido en medio de la tormenta, Kate…

-No me llames Kate, así es como lo describen en los fics…

-Ya, pero así te llamas-susurró. Hizo una pausa- Realmente no sé como pueden imaginar todo eso…Y más de personas reales…Había leído de Nikki Heat…Pero esto…

-Es real-terminó la detective.

El escritor asintió mirándola de reojo, casi sintiéndose cohibido por la cercanía que de repente y sin darse cuenta había entre ellos. Solo les separaba las telas de su ropa, en el caso de ella el albornoz de él. Ni siquiera ya las tazas reposaban en sus manos.

Castle alargó su mano y colocó un mechón –aun húmedo- detrás de su oreja. Suspiró. Kate se mordió el labio. Aquello también era un cliché y un tópico o un 'llamalo como quieras pero me estas volviendo loco'.

-No puedo…Más-susurró a medida que acortó la distancia de ambos y su mano se deslizó peligrosamente por detrás de su oreja, acariciando su cuello, tomandola de la nuca hasta atraerla a escasos milímetros de su boca.

-Castle…

-No. No Castle.

Kate le miró a los ojos y sintió que nada podía detener aquello. Sintió como una leve señal por parte de ella y se apresuró a atrapar sus labios con los suyos propios, sabiendo por completo que no había vuelta a atrás.

Su lengua se abrió paso introduciendose en su boca, peleando con la lengua de ella en una enroscada batalla sin fin.

Uno contra otro.

Labios contra labios.

Besos.

Caricias.

Jadeos.

Aquello era lo único que se escuchaba. Aquello y un par de truenos que interrumpían e iluminaban con sus consiguientes rayos la estancia que de repente, se quedó a oscuras por falta de corriente.

Castle delineó los suaves labios de Kate con su lengua y volvió a besarla con pasión tras recuperar el leve oxigeno que segundos antes había perdido efusivamente. Sin poder parar. Sin querer dejar de besarla.

-Hueles a cerezas-susurró y sonrió sobre su boca.

-¿Eso es un tópico?

-Es la realidad-musitó- Y la realidad es que te deseo, Kate. Deseo hacerte mia y susurrarte mientras te hago el amor que te amo…

Kate sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, un calor irrefrenable que hacía que su cuerpo fuera a emulsionar mientras se abalanzó contra el cuerpo, fuerte y más duro de lo que esperaba de él.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban allí mismo, en el sofá, besándose y acariciándose entre risas como dos adolescentes. Como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia.

-Ven-Rick la llevó a la habitación.

-Castle…

-No, no me digas que…Te arrepientes…

-Yo no vine aquí para comprobar…Lo que tú dices –susurró nerviosa y avergonzada. Se sentó en la cama- Pero… No me estoy arrepintiendo.

Rick soltó una carcajada.

-Pensabas quedarte en el sofá…

-O irme a mi casa…

-Lo siento detective… -dijo y acarició sus hombros bajando levemente su albornoz.

Kate sonrió y se levantó desanudando la prenda al mismo tiempo que perdía toda la vergüenza que aún conservaba, quedando en bragas y sujetador de un color morado y de tela de encaje. Tal y como él se lo había imaginado. E incluso sus fans.

Se relamió los labios al verla y ella se acercó, colocándose entre las piernas de él, acariciando su pecho mientras desabotonaba su camisa y él aprovechaba para tocar su cintura, su trasero.

-El tatuaje…-murmuró viendo en sus costillas una pequeña flor de loto bastante colorida- Es…una flor.-pasó sus dedos por encima de la tinta provocandole un temblor. Su piel se erizó y Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-Si-sonrió ella.

Castle no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado en bóxers – de color negro y de licra que marcaban su paquete.

Kate lo acarició sin pudor alguno.

-No está nada mal-dijo Kate mordiendo sus labios. La verdad era que aquello que las fans de él habían escrito era completamente verdad. Castle tenía una buena talla...

-No…-jadeó él sintiendo sus manos hacer mil maravillas con su ser.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama para estar más cómodos.

-Al final…Si…ha pasado todo lo que ellos quieren que pase….-susurró Rick entre besos, acariciando sus pechos, haciéndola gemir de placer.

-Si…

-Y…

-Cállate, Castle-dijo mordiendo su labio y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando su abdomen, sin la necesidad de mucho ejercicio pero tampoco siendo el hombre más musculado que había visto y que algunas de sus fans más locas describían en sus historias, era simplemente perfecto para ella.

Rick asintió y disfrutó de las caricias de ella… Después de todo había esperado por eso desde el primer día que la había conocido y esperaba que fuera para siempre… Con los hijos y la mudanza de ella a su loft incluido.

Kate lamió su cuello mientras se frotó contra él. Ya no le importaba nada de lo que estaba publicado en la red, al contrario, pensaba cumplir con cada una de las frases que había leído.

Con todas y cada una de ellas subidas de tono… Solo esperaba…Que la realidad superara la ficción, aunque por supuesto…Ella no le pondría Alexander a su hijo. Ni siquiera le gustaba ese nombre…

Fin

* * *

Y ya está. xD Hasta aquí. No he puesto al escena M por que no procedía... En mis otros fics teneis M para aburrir ;-)


End file.
